1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of macrolide compounds, such as FK 506, for the treatment of pyoderma and Sezary's syndrome.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sezary's syndrome is a T-cell lymphoma which has a lethal course, usually over a 4 to 8 year period. The malignant T-lymphocytes infiltrate the skin and cause what is known as the "redman syndrome", but they also cause lymphnode enlargement. The T-lymphocytes represent nearly 100% of the circulating white cells.
Pyoderma gangrenosum is a skin disorder which is thought to be of autoimmune etiology. It causes skin ulceration and pustule formation, and these are profoundly deforming. Such patients have a greatly degraded quality of life, and there is high rate of suicide among the victims.
There are no highly effective ways of treating either sezary syndrome or pyoderma gangrenosum.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an effective method for the treatment of pyoderma. In addition, there remains a need for an effective method for the treatment of Sezary's syndrome.